


Peace

by alwayssunnyprompts



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayssunnyprompts/pseuds/alwayssunnyprompts
Summary: "He didn't quite understand why Mac loved being this intimate, taking in every part of him. Inhaling and exhaling onto his chest. Breathing him in."Quiet mornings and private moments.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Waking up next to Mac was like a game of roulette. 

Most days, they'd end up tangled together, ripped out of sleep by a storm or Dee talking in the living room or a loud noise that startled Dennis awake. It would be sweaty and messy and the sheets would be slipping off the mattress for the fourth time that week. They'd kick the blankets away, trying to take a moment for themselves before having to get out of bed and face another day.

 Some days, though, Dennis would slowly open his eyes, roll over, and Mac would still be sleeping soundly. His breathing was deep and controlled, mouth slightly ajar, looking peaceful and calm with his dark eyelashes on full display. He'd reach over, brushing a hand over Mac's soft hair, enjoying the texture. Mac would wake up slowly, sighing and blinking and yawning himself awake. He'd seek Dennis out and wrap his arms around him sometimes, and they'd lie there, enjoying each other's warmth.  

"Dennis."  

"Mhmm," they spoke softly to preserve the moment. 

Mac buried his face into Dennis's shirt. He didn't quite understand why Mac loved being this intimate, taking in every part of him. Inhaling and exhaling onto his chest. Breathing him in. Letting Mac get this close came naturally, though, and he loved rubbing his face against Mac's messy morning hair. It was so soft, and the massive amount of cologne he'd applied the day before had mellowed, softened from unbearably strong to a scent that was enticing, intoxicating, just begging to be enjoyed--and Dennis did

"You smell so good," he murmured, loving Mac's arms tightening around him, the hint of red that colored the tips of his ears. The sprinkle of freckles over his shoulders. 

He wouldn't dare to try to put it into words, but Mac's presence had a profound impact on him. He felt more grounded, more solid, more real. He didn't feel 100 percent, he wasn't sure he really could, but he didn't feel empty. Not like he usually did. The gaping, screaming hole inside him quieted. Things were...okay. Better than okay. They were nice. They'd been together for so long that he really couldn't fathom life _without_ Mac. It was unthinkable, so far-fetched that the thought hardly ever crossed his mind. But, in his happiest moments with Mac, a melancholic sadness would wash over him. He'd wonder if Mac would be better off without him. 

He certainly didn't deserve Mac. 

At his worst, Mac was ignorant, stubborn, violent, headstrong, and so backwards in many of his ways that Dennis wondered how he'd gotten this far in life. 

But at his best, Mac was loving, attentive, emotional and caring. 

He'd hold Dennis with no questions asked. He'd hand-feed him when he was too weak to eat, after he'd starved himself for days. And Mac was never impatient, not with him, not when it mattered. He'd listen attentively as Dennis stuttered through talking about his feelings, not a hint of judgement in his eyes. He'd wait, his mouth pressed into a thin line, on days when Dennis had insatiable rage inside him and ranted for hours about nonsense before he finally exhausted himself and Mac had to take him to bed. He'd love him through meltdowns, panic attacks, drunken nights and arguments.

Dennis sometimes wondered if he'd even exist without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit prompts at alwayssunnyprompts.tumblr.com


End file.
